


Blame the Droid

by GnomeSponge



Series: Alliance Shenanigans [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alliance Shenanigans, Fallen Empire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt 'things you said after you kissed me'</p>
<p>A bit more of my republic trooper and Theron, with a little help from C2 this time.</p>
<p>Set during Fallen Empire (after the events of the previous fic Night Patrol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Droid

The door to Ciy’s room flew open with a crash, quickly followed by a slightly grumpy looking Theron muttering something about a datapad and busybody protocol droids. Ciy had been sitting at the window trying to work his way through Aygo’s latest report with limited success and was thankful for the distraction of his boyfriend turning the room upside down.   
“Did you lose something Theron?” He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Theron stopped rummaging through a box in the corner for a second to grace the question with an exasperated look. “What is it with the droids in this place? First Fourex bursting in at all hours and now the protocol droid has put my datapad somewhere. As if i wasn’t already late enough.” The complaint trailed off into a frustrated mutter as he turned back to upending boxes, throwing aside clothes and other possessions.   
Smiling slightly Ciy got up out of his chair and moved the pillow on Theron’s side of the bed they shared and lifted out a slightly battered datapad. Taking advantage of the fact that the muttering spy was still facing away from him he slid the coveted datapad into his back pocket and wandered over to Theron.   
“Hey. Mr grumpy, stop for a second before you summon Seetwo through the sheer amount of mess you’re making.”  
Theron hesitated for a second before tossing the spare holdout blaster he had just picked up back into the box in front of him a little too hard. The sigh which followed made Ciy put his arms around him, resting his chin on the top of his head. Feeling Theron relax slightly he put his hands on his shoulders and turned him round so they were facing each other, the smaller man’s forehead now resting against his chin.   
Tilting his head down slowly Ciy kissed the still muttering spy gently until he stopped grumbling and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and loving, each of them taking comfort in the other, neither wanting it to end and return them to the whirlwind of the outside world. Or at least that was the case until Theron broke the moment abruptly as his hand made contact with the datapad in his boyfriend’s back pocket.   
“That droid gets more ridiculous every day, I swear. He managed to sneak my datapad into your pocket now?” He said with a slightly exasperated smile.  
Ciy had the grace to look a little ashamed, “It was under your pillow love, just like always. It seemed like the perfect excuse to steal a moment with you before you charge off like a runaway bantha again.”  
Rolling his eyes, Theron kissed the sheepish soldier again before swiping the datapad out of his pocket and running out of the door calling out “I really am late now. I gotta run, but i’ll see you tonight. Love you.”   
The door closed behind him before Ciy could call back, he found himself somewhat dazed but the smile he now wore would last for days to come. Who knew two simple words could make him so happy? Clearly he was going soft. He could just hear the squad’s reactions now. Shrugging he took a deep breath, breathing in the calm and happiness and letting it wash over him.   
With a lighter heart he settled himself back in his chair by the open window and attacked the stack of reports with renewed gusto.


End file.
